The Baseball Tournament
by livewriteread3
Summary: The park is going bankrupt. They need 900,000 dollars to keep them from losing it. Mordecai tells them about the Two Peaks Baseball Tournament. Will they win the tournament and save the park? Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

**The Baseball Tournament**

Chapter 1: The Announcement

The alarm clock blared out it's annoying tune. A blue jay groaned as he took his hand from under the blankets and smacked his hand against the top of the clock. "Ugh, another day of work at the park. C'mon Rigby, get up." He told his raccoon friend. Rigby came out of the pile of clothes on his trampoline and walked down to the kitchen with Mordecai, his best friend. They took out the box of cereal labeled "Strong John's Awesome Cereal" "Dude tell me why we buy this cereal brand?" Mordecai asked Rigby while the raccoon was trying to pour the milk into his bowl. "Uhh, because Strong Johns is awesome!" The raccoon exclaimed. They ate the cereal and began to clean their bowls and put them away.

The two friends walked out to the front porch of the house they stayed at. They didn't own the house, it belonged to the owner of the park Pops. But since Pops doesn't take his job seriously, Mordecai and Rigby's boss Benson did most of the work. Skips showed up a minute after the two walked out the door. Muscle Man and High Five Ghost showed a few minutes after Skips, and then Thomas walked over after them. "Hey guys." Thomas greeted them. "Hey Thomas." They all replied back. Benson eventually showed up after. He didn't look happy, as usual, but today he seemed worse. "Alright, guys, I have bad news." Benson told the group. They all groaned. "The park is going bankrupt. We have no money to pay bills or taxes." He told them. "What?!" They all yelled out loud. They were shocked, they couldn't believe what Benson just said. "Unless we can earn $900,000 dollars, the government will destroy the park and put more apartments here." Benson explained. "We should have a fundraiser." Rigby suggested. They all agreed to the idea, except Benson. "How are we gonna get $900,000 dollars with a small fundraiser?" Benson asked. "I don't know, maybe we can do a fundraiser and earn as much money as we can and then go on from there." Mordecai chimed in. "Well, we do have three weeks to get the money… okay, we can go to the mall and sell candy or something." Benson agreed. "Hey, what about Mr. Maellard?" Mordecai asked. "That's why Mordecai, Maellard is dead." He told the bird. Everyone went silent. They were horrified that he was gone and now the money is gone. "What about Pops? Doesn't he know how to get the money?" HFG asked. "Maellard hid the money, no one knows where it is, not even Pops." Benson replied. "Hopefully the fundraiser will work." The gumball machine continued.

They all sat there, soon all their jobs will be gone and they will have to leave each other. They loved their jobs at the park even though they don't show it. They all knew a fundraiser won't get them enough money, no where close to the amount they need. Mordecai sat there in deep thought. He knew he heard of something that was giving out money for the grand prize. A lot of money. Just then, Mordecai remembered. "That's it! I got it! There is going to be a baseball tournament in about two weeks! The grand prize is $ 1,000,000 dollars!" Mordecai yelled out. "Yeah!" The group shouted in excitement. "Wait, wait, do we even have enough people to play?" Benson asked. "We can recruit people on to the team" Muscle Man suggested. "Yeah!" They shouted again. "Alright, fine. What is our team name going to be?" Benson asked. "How about the Park Blazers?" Skips suggested. They agreed with Skips. "Alright, we need three starters, three relievers, a closer, a catcher, a first baseman, a second baseman, a third baseman, a shortstop, and three outfielders." Benson told them. "I'll take catcher babies! WOOO!" Muscle Man exclaimed. "I'll take first base." Skips said. "I want second!" Rigby yelled. "I'll take center field" Mordecai said. "I want right field!" HFG said. "I'll have shortstop." Thomas said. "I be our starting pitcher." Benson told them. "Ok, we need three relievers, a closer, two starters, a third baseman, and a left fielder. Ok" Benson said. "It allows girls to play also." Mordecai said. "Nice to know." Benson said. "Alright, lets find recruits." Benson said. "Meet back here when you find people." Benson told all of them. "We can ask Margaret and Eileen!" Rigby said. "And Don!" Mordecai told him. "NO!" Rigby yelled. "Dude, the park is on the line!" Mordecai told him. "Oh fine!" Rigby said angrily. The park workers split up to find people who want to play with them and get on their way to winning $1,000,000.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Players

Chapter 2: Finding Players

Mordecai sped down the park pathways. Going as fast as the cart could go. He and Rigby were heading towards the coffee shop "Dude, do you think they'll say yes?" Rigby asked. "They better dude. Or else the park is screwed." The bird responded. After about 10 minutes, they arrived at their usual spot, the Coffee Shop. "Alright man, I hope they say yes." Rigby said. They walked into the shop and saw Eileen cleaning up a mess on one of the shop's tables. "Hey guys!" She greeted "Hey" The two replied back. "Uh, Eileen, do you want to uh," Rigby was cut off by Eileen saying "Oh yes Rigby! I will go out with you!" "Wait no! I was going to ask if you wanted to join our new baseball team. You see, the park is going bankrupt because Mr. Maellard died and no one knows where he hid it. So we are joining the Two Peaks Baseball Tournament. To win $1,000,000 dollars and so we can keep our jobs." He explained. "Oh great! I finally get to show off my insane skills! Can I play third?" She asked excitingly. "Yeah the spots open." Mordecai told her. "Yay!" She excitingly said again.

Rigby was telling Eileen that he was a awesome baseball player and that both of them are gonna be the best on the team. "Yeah right!" Mordecai said sarcastically. "STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled out loud. Margaret walked out of the coffee shop and greeted Mordecai and Rigby. She was on the phone with John, her cousin. "Yes! dude yes!" She yelled. Mordecai gulped at the thought of what happened last time he heard Margaret utter those words. She eventually hung up seeming very happy. "John got his wooden leg replaced with a metal one!" The robin exclaimed. "That's great!" Mordecai and Eileen said happy for her. "So, Margaret, would you like to, you know, join our park baseball team? Mr. Maellard is dead and now the park is bankrupt. We are going to compete in the Two Peaks Baseball Tournament." "Sure! Maybe John could play too?" "Yeah! Of course!" Mordecai agreed to her idea. "Can I play left field?" She asked. "Totally!" Mordecai said. "I'll call John right now." She said to him. "Tell him he can be a starting pitcher, or a relief pitcher!" She nodded to his words. After a few seconds, John picked up. Margaret talked to him about what was going on and then after 2 minutes, she hung up. "He said yes!" Margaret said happily. "He is gonna be a reliever." Margaret added. "Great!" Mordecai said. "Well , we have to go! See you guys later. We will inform you when the practice is." Rigby said as the two walked out the door.

Muscle Man and High Five Ghost were going to Low Five Ghost's house. It was a apartment in downtown Two Peaks. They knocked on the door. "Dude, are you sure we should do this?" Muscle Man asked. HFG nodded. LFG opened his door. "Bro! We need you to play Baseball with us! I know you got that wicked Knuckleball!" HFG pleaded. "Whoa, whoa, you want me to become a starter again for some baseball team?" LFG asked. "It's the park's baseball team! The park is on the line! Please bro!" HFG continued pleading. "Alright, fine. Just tell me when the practices are." "Thanks bro! Thank you!" HFG exclaimed. Muscle man and High Five Ghost left his house and drove back to the park.

Rigby was calling Don. Even though he didn't want to, he wanted to keep his job for a reason he couldn't find out. "Hello?" Don answered. "Hey Don! It's Rigby!" Rigby greeted him. "Rigbone! What's up?" He asked. "Listen man, Mr. Maellard is dead and now the park can't find his money. So we're going bankrupt. We are joining the Two Peaks Baseball Tournament, will you be a reliever for us?" Rigby asked "Bro, of course! I'd love to help save the park!" "Great! Thanks man! I'll call you when practices go on!" Rigby said.

They all met back at the park, they somehow convinced Pops to be another reliever. Benson then showed up with Skips and Thomas. "Alright, we got Sensai and my friend Jack to play, Sensai is a closer, and Jack is a starter. I also got our jerseys and registered us for the Tournament. Anyone else got players?" Benson asked. "We got Eileen , Margaret, John, and Don to play!" Mordecai said. "We got Low Five Ghost to play!" Muscle Man told them. "I'm playing too!" Pops said full of glee. "Can we see the jerseys?" Mordecai asked. Benson gave them their jerseys. Mordecai got 2. Benson was 52. Rigby was 13. Pops was 70. Skips was 9. Thomas was 42. Muscle man was 23. HFG was 3. "I have the other jerseys too." Benson told them. "So, when are the practice times? Rigby asked. "Our first is tomorrow so notify your friends everyone." Benson told them. "Alright!" They said. They all walked into the house. HFG was calling LFG, Mordecai was calling Margaret, Rigby was calling Eileen, Benson e-mailed Sensai and Jack. Rigby also e-mailed Don. Everyone went to bed that night excited for the first practice that was going to occur tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Practice

Chapter 3: The First Practice

Mordecai woke up yet again to the alarm, like everyday. He felt different today though. He felt excitement, for it was the first practice for The Park Blazers. The bird got out the Strong Johns cereal that he still can't find out why he and Rigby purchase it. It didn't bother him much though. As Mordecai was pouring his cereal Rigby walked into the kitchen. "Mornin' Batacai!" He exclaimed to the Blue Jay. "Dude, who's Batacai?" Mordecai confusingly asked. "It's your new nickname!" The raccoon yelled out once more. The two ate their breakfast and went out to the porch to wait for everyone. Skips arrived first, then second was Thomas, third was Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, Pops walked out to the porch next, followed by Thomas who was talking to his mom on the phone about the tournament, Benson then arrived. They all got on the cart and drove off to Davy Darnell Memorial Baseball Field.

When they arrived, they saw all of the other players all ready there. Don and Jack seemed to get along well. Eileen and Margaret were getting warmed up, Sensai was doing Jumping Jacks, Of Death. LFG was on his phone, waiting for the rest to arrive. The park crew greeted them. After, they got down to business. Benson explained that he was going to be like a player/manager and is going to manage the team. Benson told the out fielders to go into the outfield and have the pitchers practice in the bullpen. It was working out very well. Mordecai, the team's center fielder, went first. Benson hit a fly-ball to Mordecai ran and caught it, to his surprise. Margaret went second, she too, caught the ball. HFG then went, he caught the ball as well. "Very good, our outfield knows how to use their skills. You guys are good for now." Benson told them as they walked into the dugout watching the infield get together. Skips at first, Rigby at second, Thomas at shortstop, and Eileen at third. Benson hit a ground-ball to Skips and he scooped it up at put his foot on first base. Rigby got a ball hit to him, which he bobbled, but got it to first in time. Thomas got his chance and didn't disappoint, Eileen did the same. Rigby was impressed by Eileen's skill at Baseball. After Benson dismissed them to the dugout, Rigby told Eileen, "That was really cool Eileen!" Eileen began to blush when Benson spoke up. "Alright, its time for hitting practice hitters, the pitchers are going into the outfield to get balls hit out there." He told them. "We are going to take turns pitching to you, we are going to mix it up every time. Oh, and don't forget, 10 pitches each, you hear that? 10 PITCHES, SO NO CHEATING!" Benson yelled in anger. Muscle Man wanted to go first, so he did. "WOOO! I'm gonna hit one out babies!" The green man yelled. Benson was the one pitching to him. Benson threw the pitch to him and Muscle Man smacked it into left field. On the second pitch, he hit it out. He repeated this until he was done. Rigby was now up, he hit a bunch of ground balls and line drives, but speed was his weapon. Eileen went after, she was hitting deep fly balls and eventually hit one out. Margaret then went, she made sold contact and is more of a double hitter than a home-run hitter.

Thomas came up, he hit a few out, and a few line drives, HFG was next, he made contact, but let's say he is a better fielder, Skips then went out, he hit EVERYTHING out (no surprise), and now, it was Mordecai's turn.

He was batting against Don. As Don threw the first pitch Mordecai swung and hit it to the fence, his jaw dropped. The next pitch, went further, the next went out. He continued to hit well until he was done. After the hitting practice, Benson gathered them up. "Alright guys, great practice, in two days from now, we have our first game." Benson told them. "Who against?" Thomas asked. "They are called the Marble City Eagles. I don't know about their players, but let me say something, we are a great team, and I know we will win. Now put your hands in," They all put their hands in and shouted "3,2,1 BLAZERS!" "Guys, try to get some extra practice in before the game. And on the day of the game, be here at 5:00 sharp. The game is at 6, but we need to get some practice in before. So, great practice guys, see you Friday." Benson said. The park crew and everyone else went home. "Duuude! That was awesome!" Rigby yelled. "Especially when you were hitting, everyone was awed!" Rigby exclaimed. "Yeah dude, that's great. I'm tired, 'night." He told Rigby as he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Start of the Game

Chapter 4: The Start of the Game

It was Friday, 5 o'clock took its toll. The players arrived. Benson began to get his players and himself warmed up. He hit some fly balls to the outfield , all balls were caught. Then the infield got their turn. Rigby, once again, bobbled the ball, but still had a good play on the ball. Then, Benson had the players hit practice again. Mordecai took his turn, and hit everything into the outfield, half of them home runs. Margaret went up and hit line drives, Rigby was training to bunt. Eileen was trying to make solid contact. Skips didn't need to train, because he hit everything out. "Look at those balls go!" Rigby yelled as he was snickering to himself. Thomas went up and did well. Muscle man went up, trying to impress the ladies in the stands. Then HFG went up and did his best to hit the ball. Little did they know, they had a slowly growing fanbase. They had their practice at the field they play games at, so people can come watch them practice.

The other team began to arrive onto the field. Cheers from the crowd were heard. But not from the Blazers' fans. The other team looked like they were very beatable, only, there was a certain someone on the team that Mordecai knew very well (He doesn't have feelings for the person FYI). This person was none other than the cloud girl named CJ. Once he saw her, he was in shock. Out of everyone he knew it had to be CJ. "Why couldn't it be Slasher or Susan?" He asked himself. He would take one of those two over CJ anyday. She seemed really good at Baseball too. "What's wrong Mordecai?" Margaret asked confusingly until she saw her. The one who tried to steal Mordecai away. " Oh, her." She then said. As the other team began to practice, the Blazers just sat there and watched. The Eagles had good hitting and pitching, but HORRIBLE defense. "We can beat these people no sweat. They look horrible!" Rigby exclaimed. "Rigby, don't jinx our chances!" Mordecai told him.

Benson walked up to the team in the dugout, "Alright guys, remember the pictures I had you guys give to me?" "Yeah." They replied. "Well, they are going to be used for your picture up on the jumbotron." He told them. "Ok." They replied once more. They were all excited for the game to start, but they were anxious as well.

The ballpark was full, not a single seat was empty. The crowd was cheering, all standing up. The National Anthem was sung, the flag waved. After, it was time for the announcer to take the mic. "Ladies and Gentlemen, WWWWWEEEELLLLCOME TO THE FIRST GAME OF TOURNAMENT BASEBALL!" "Todays matchup will be the Marble City Eagles, taking on the Park Blazers!" The announcer said loudly. "And now it's time for the starting lineup for the Marble City Eagles." The announcer announced the Eagles lineup, CJ was third and at third base. "And now it's time for the starting lineup for the Park Blazers." The crowd cheered. " Batting first, at second base, number thirteen, Rigby Salyers! Batting second, at third base, number fifteen, Eileen Lewis! Batting third, catching, number twenty-three, Mitch Sorenstein! Batting fourth, at first base, number nine, Skips Hamill! Batting fifth, in center field, number two, Mordecai Quintel!" The women in the crowd went crazy. "Batting sixth, number fourteen, in left field, Margaret Haddad!" The men in the crowd began to cheer. "Batting seventh, at short-stop, number fourty- two, Thomas Craig Smith! Batting eighth, number three, in right field, number three, High Five Ghost! And rounding out the lineup, number fifty-two, starting for the Blazers, Benson Marin! The crowd cheered for the Blazers. They appreciated the cheers. And now, it's time for the Blazers to take the field.

Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for taking so long. I have been very busy lately, but now I'm on Spring break, so I will probably update tomorrow. So yeah. See ya! Please r&r!


	5. Chapter 5 The Game

Chapter 5: The First Game

The Blazers jogged out onto the field, ready to show the world that they know how to play the game of Baseball. The umpire gave Benson time to warm up so he can throw the ball well. He threw every pitch where Muscle Man wanted it. The infield and outfield tossed the ball to each other to get themselves warmed up as well. When Benson finished up, it was time for the game to officially go underway. "Play ball!" The umpire yelled.

The Eagles leadoff hitter came to the plate. Muscle Man gave Benson where he wanted the pitch to go. The gumball machine started his wind-up and threw the ball. It was a cold strike one. Benson was given another location to throw. He wound-up and threw. Strike two, right on the corner of home plate. The batter wasn't going to take any more pitches, he thought. Benson then got ready to throw the ball again. "Strike three!" The umpire screeched. The batter swung and missed. He began to walk back to the dugout as the next batter came up. Benson threw the ball, the batter swung and missed. The next pitch was hit to left field, which Margaret caught. The next batter came up. It was CJ. Mordecai groaned at the thought of her hitting a home run. CJ immediately hit the ball straight to center field. It was shallow and Mordecai was sprinting for it. He was afraid that he would somehow mess up. He didn't have much time to think and it was so shallow he wouldn't be able to run and catch it. So, he did what came to mind first, he closed his eyes, and dived for it. He opened his eyes to seeing that the ball was in his glove. He caught it!

It was now three outs. When Mordecai came back into the dugout, everyone gave him a high five. Now it was the Blazers turn to hit. Rigby was up. The announcer excitedly announced his name as he was walking to the batter's box. Once he was ready the pitch came, ball one. The next pitch came, ball two. Then he got ready for the third pitch, which was right down the middle, Rigby smacked it into right field, but unfortunately, it was caught. Eileen was now up, ready to hit the ball. The first pitch she saw was hit hard over the left fielder's head. She kept running and got a standup triple! Muscles Man's turn was now. He took two pitches, which were balls. The next pitch was hit to deep left-center field, it was gone! He hit a two run home run! The Blazers now had a two nothing lead over the Eagles. Skips came up, and hit a home run as well, which gave the Blazers a three nothing lead. Now, it was Mordecai's turn. The ball went by, strike one. Mordecai took a deep breath and waited for the next pitch. It came and he hit a single up the middle. Margaret then took her turn. She hit it to second base and grounded into a double play, which ended the inning.

The Blazers continued to play well as the kept the Eagles scoreless. Until the top of the 8th, Pops had come into pitch in relief for Benson. The score was four Blazers, zero Eagles. CJ was the batter with one out that came from the man before her, who struck out against Pops. He threw his best pitch, a lollipop curve, which he called it, and CJ hit it into very deep center field, Mordecai was running once again, all the way to the fence. He went with his gut, jumped up, and….. CAUGHT IT! He robbed a home run from CJ, who didn't take it lightly. She slammed her helmet against the dirt and walked back to the dugout. She received a warning from the umpire, for if she did something similar to that again in this game, she would be ejected. Meanwhile, in the outfield, Margaret and High Five Ghost were giving Mordecai a high five. Although, Pops still had to get one more out so the Blazers could bat again. The next three batters he faced got base hits. Then, the guy seventh in the batting order came up. He took a swing and it sailed over the fence. The Eagles tied the game. Pops was able to get the last out and the Blazers were able to bat.

High Five Ghost was up. He is 0 for 3 today, hitless. They brought CJ in to pitch, who can field, pitch, and hit. She threw the ball and High Five Ghost popped up and out. Pops was now up. However, he struck out causing the Blazers to have two outs. Rigby was now up, who was 1 for 2 with a walk, he smacked the ball into left field for a hit. Eileen came up, who was 2 for 3, and singled into right field. Muscle Man was now up. He was 1 for 3, with the home run he hit in the first inning. He popped up and out.

John was now pitching, he had a great fastball. The leadoff hitter struck out. He struck the next batter out. But then the man who is batting first in their order hit the ball to deep left, Margaret couldn't jump over the wall in time, it was a home run. The Eagles now had a one run advantage over the Blazers. John then struck the batter out which ended the top of the 9th.

Skips was up against CJ, he, of course, slammed it to the wall, good enough for a double. Now, Mordecai had to face CJ, he already made her angry, who knows what she would do? The first pitch, strike one! Mordecai was nervous but realized he had to get on base at least. The second pitch was ball one. He worked the count up to 3 balls and 2 strikes. He fouled off the next pitch CJ gave him. Then, she threw the ball, he hit the ball, he started sprinting down the line like there was no tomorrow, he looked up to see the ball still going, it…. Was…. GONE! Mordecai started cheering and jumping as his teammates ran over to home plate. He just hit a walkoff home run and gave his team the win. He rounded third and jumped straight into his teammates arms. They piled on top of him as they all celebrated the win. CJ was furious as she threw her glove into the clubhouse, mouthing off to the umpire, which resulted in her getting a suspension, now the Eagles didn't have their star player. "Thank you for attending tonight's game. The final score, The Marble City Eagles 4, The Park Blazers 5, The Blazers start off with a win, the win, going to John Haddad. While the loss, goes to CJ Smith. Once again, thank you for attending, please drive safely, and goodnight." The announcer finished.

The Blazers went to McHooligan's to celebrate. Mordecai got player of the game, and the entire team had a great time during and after the game. When Mordecai, Rigby, Thomas, Benson, Pops, and Skips got home, Muscle Man and HFG went to their trailer, while the others watched the recap of the game. They saw Muscle Man's home run ,Skips' home run, Benson's stellar pitching performance, Mordecai's great catches, and his walkoff home run. It also showed some of the Eagles' little highlights. After, it explained that CJ gained a suspension for unsportsmanlike conduct and isn't allowed to play for five games. They all high fived each other and crashed on the couch.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys, hopefully I will update tomorrow, and thanks for all the positive reviews, see ya! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Bowling Night

Chapter 6: Bowling Night

It was Saturday, Mordecai and Rigby had the day off, and decided to watch tv and play video games. But after a while, they got bored because there was nothing good on and Mordecai beat Rigby in every game they played. "AWWWWWW! Dude, I'm so bored!" Rigby yelled out to Mordecai. "Dude, we gotta think of something. I'm so bored that I'm dying." Mordecai replied. "Hey, lets go to the Coffee Shop!" Rigby suggested. "Dude, lets go." The two best friends got off the couch, turned off the tv, and walked out the door.

When Mordecai and Rigby walked in the door, they saw none other than Margaret and Eileen taking orders. "Hey guys." Eileen greeted them. "Last night was awesome!" Margaret jumped in. "Ha, ha, yeah, I know right?" Mordecai said. " Especially your home run last night!" Margaret replied. "Thanks, ha ha ha ha." Mordecai said as he tried to hide his blushing cheeks. They ordered their drinks, and Margaret and Eileen went to get their orders. "Dude, we should go bowling with Margaret and Eileen, we can show them our mad skills!" Mordecai exclaimed. "Dude, we should totally do that!" The raccoon agreed. They high-fived as Margaret and Eileen came back with their orders. "Here's your orders." Margaret said as she brought them their coffee. "Hey Margaret, we were wondering, would you and Eileen like to go bowling with us tonight?" Mordecai asked. "Of course guys, does eight sound good?" She replied. "Yeah, that's perfect." "Ok, see you guys then." "OHHHHHHHHH!" The two yelled out. They left the Coffee Shop and couldn't wait to go bowling.

It was eight o'clock, Mordecai and Rigby were walking to Stardust Lanes, where they were meeting Margaret and Eileen. "Dude, we're gonna rock tonight!" Rigby exclaimed. "Yeah we are!" Mordecai yelled back. They finally got to the bowling alley and began to search for their friends. They found them already bowling without them! "Hey, you started without us!" Rigby yelled to them. "Sorry Rigby, we couldn't wait to start!" Eileen told her raccoon friend. "It's alright, lets get started!" Mordecai said excitedly.

Mordecai was up first, he threw his bowling ball, and knocked all the pins down, he got a strike on his first throw! "Nice throw Mordecai!" Margaret told him. Eileen was now up, she too, got a strike. Rigby was awed. This made Eileen blush. Margaret was up, and got a spare. "Not bad, not bad!" Mordecai complimented her throw. Rigby was now up, and got a spare as well. They continued to play, it was the tenth frame, and Mordecai and Rigby were tied for first, Eileen was in second, and Margaret was in last place by one pin. Mordecai was up, he threw his ball, and got a strike, then knocked nine down, with a final score of 210. Eileen was now up to throw she knocked nine pins down. She had a total of 205. Margaret was now up, when she threw the first time, she got a strike. On her second throw, she got another strike! She now took the lead with a final score of 212. "Aw, you got me!" Mordecai yelled out as he high-fived Margaret, he was always a good sport, unlike CJ, who was suspended because of her behavior in last night's game. Rigby was up, but only managed to knock down 6. He ended out with a final score of 204. "Aw, man, I finished last!" "It's alright Rigby, you still did a good job!" "Thanks Eileen." Rigby said back.

After a few more games, they decided to eat at the bar at the bowling aleey, they all had a great time as they talked and laughed at each other's stories and wacky misadventures. "Wow, I never thought I would've laughed that hard in my life!" Eileen yelled out. "Neither have I!" Margaret said wiping tears out of her eyes. They continued to have a great time until the bowling alley closed. They finally got out of the building and they all still were laughing. But sadly, the night had to end, aand they had to say their goodbyes. "Well, I guess we have to go home." Rigby said sadly. "Yeah, but we will see each other at practice tomorrow!" Margaret tried to stay happy, but she was sad too. "I had a really good time tonight Mordecai." Margaret said to her blue jay friend. "Ha ha ha, so did I." Mordecai said nervously. "I hope we get to do something like this again." Margaret said. "We totally should!" Mordecai said as he started to blush. There was an awkward silence between the two, before they knew it, they were slowly moving closer to each other, until their beaks met, they both enjoyed the moment and wanted the moment to last forever. But, unfortunately, it had to end. They let go of each other, and started to blush, they looked over to see Rigby and Eileen skiing as well, this night seemed to not be able to get better. After, they said their goodbyes and they split up.

As Mordecai and Rigby walked home, they both agreed that this was the best night ever. They high-fived again, and before they knew it, they were home. They got in bed and both did a quick "OHHHH!" and decided to listen to some music until they fell asleep.

Hey! Sorry for not updating a lot, I've had a lot of stuff going on and I feel bad for not updating and I will try to update soon. :D


	7. Chapter 7:Unexpected Opponents

Chapter 7: Unexpected Opponents

9 games after the Blazer's first game…..

The Blazers were on a roll. The pitchers have done their job, the hitters have smashed the ball, and their fanbase continued to grow. Eventually, the Clb( City League Basebal) commissioners have realeased merchandise such as shirts, hats, and blankets. The Blazers were starting to become one of the most loved teams in the league.

The Blazers were having a meeting on strategies, improvements, future match-ups with other teams, and where they were in the standings. "Alright everyone, I have an announcement to make." Benson told all of them. "We now have official Blazer warmup and practice jerseys!" Everyone was awed. The shirt had the team name on their shirt in the cursive writing that was on their actual jerseys. "This is awesome!" Rigby said with excitement. "HM. HM. This is legit." Mordecai said with approval. "OOOO! I agree! I agree!" Pops excitement was getting the better of him.

"Alright guys, we are doing great this season. So far, we have won all ten games we have played. We are undeafeated!" The team cheered. "Why don't we take a look at the standings, starting from last place. Let's see, in last place is: the Mount Jared's explosives, with 1 win and 9 losses." "Wow! They suck! You know who else thinks they suck? MY MOM!" Muscle man interrupted. No one laughed or even chuckled." The next team is: the Rack City 20s, with 2 wins and 8 losses. Then there is the Moorepark Rapiers, with 3 wins and 7 losses. Next is the St. Audreys Dragons, with 4 wins and 6 losses. Now is the 4th place team, the Marble City Eagles…" "BOO!" Rigby shouted. "SHUT UP! Anyways, They have 6 wins and 4 losses. Now the 3rd place team, the Jenkins Memorial Royal Kings. And now the.. WHAT?! The top two teams are tied for first place, the Northpark Prankers and us." Everyone sat there in shock, they couldn't believe another team was tied for first place with them. "Who do we play next?" Jack asked. "We play the Prankers." "We will kick their butts just like everyone else!" HFG said with determination. "I don't know Fives, they must be pretty good if they are undefeated like us." Thomas said. "We should go practice at the field, we do have it reserved for this time right?" Eileen asked. "Oh yeah, we do." Benson said. "Alright guys, we will take two carts, Margaret, you can leave your car here, same with you Thomas." They both nodded as they piled onto the two carts. "Rigby, the Prankers sound familiar, don't they?" Mordecai asked his best friend. "I don't know, maybe it is…, nah, can't be. Let's go." Rigby replied as they drove off to the field,

When they got to the field, they saw another team packing their things. They walked up and they park crew gasped, they saw none other than Gene, the manager of the rival park. "Well hello Blazers!" Gene greeted them with an evil smile. "Ready to get creamed tomorrow?" "Shut up Gene! We're gonna kick your butt tomorrow! You better watch who your talking to!" Mordecai said with anger. "Mordecai, calm down, What do you want Gene?" Benson asked. "Just wanted to check out the next team we're gonna crush. Hope you guys don't cry easily." The snack machine replied. "You're really pushing it bro!" Muscle Man yelled at him. "Oh really, is the little pudgy man gonna cry?" Gene then turned to Margaret and Eileen. "What are you two playing a man's game for? You shouldn't be here! Go back to serving coffee and begging boys to go out with you! " The two immediately felt hurt. Gene felt proud to bring these people down. But it all went away when he felt a force hit his face. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground. He opened his eyes to see Mordecai being held back by Skips and Thomas. "You shut your mouth you idiot! I'm gonna send you to the funeral parlor if you make fun of any of us again! Especially my girlfriend and my friend's girlfriend. "Heh, you think you scare me? Go get your girl pregnant, you don't belong here, neither do any of you." He said boldly. "Get out of here Gene." It's time for you to leave." "Yeah, yeah I'm going." "Yeah! Get that piece of crap you call a face outta here!" Mordecai screamed in anger.

After Gene left, the team began to practice, Mordecai needed to sit down and calm down. Benson walked over to Mordecai and tried to make him feel better. "Mordecai, ignore Gene, you and everyone here is better than Gene will ever be." He said. Mordecai didn't seem to feel better. "Did I tell you?" Mordecai looked at Benson to see what he had to say. "Mordecai, you're the leader in batting average, fielding percentage, hits, doubles, triples, and on base percentage." Benson told him. Mordecai was surprised and happy at the same time. "Dude, that's so awesome! I didn't know that." Mordecai did feel better, but was still really mad about what Gene said. "Will you come practice with us now?" Benson asked. "Yeah, I'm coming." He replied back.

The Blazers got to practice, Benson was stressing base running, so more players could steal and more of the players could get into scoring position. Hey also practiced hitting the other way and how to correctly pull the ball. They also fielded and learned how to see where the wind was going and how to make sure they knew where the ball would go. Once they were finished, they went to dinner.

AT McHooligans', they weren't happy to see the Prankers there, they overheard Gene cracking jokes about the Blazers. Skips was holding Mordecai back. "Oh hey guys, look who decided to come to McHoligans'!" Gene yelled. The Prankers were yelling and taunting the Blazers. Soon enough, Benson couldn't take anymore too. "SHUT UP! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! GENE, SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I KICK YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!" Benson screamed at him. "Oh, Benny, I'm so sorry" Gene said. Mordecai broke Skips' grip on him and knocked the table over. "GENE! SHUT UP! I'M TIRED OF LISTENING TO YOU ANDYOUR STUPID JOKES, YOU'RE GONNA BE THE ONE CRYING TOMORROW WHEN YOU GUYS LOSE, SO BRACE YOURSELF, BECAUSE YOU'RE NEVER GONNA WANT TO PLAY US AGAIN AFTER TOMORROW!" Mordecai yelled. Gene just laughed. Skips suggested that they go home and order something. They agreed and left. "Gene will drop his snacks when we win tomorrow!" Rigby said to Mordecai. "Yeah, Margaret, I promise, if he tries to say anything else to you, he will not live to see another day." Mordecai said to his girlfriend. "Thanks, don't let it get to you, he's probably a lonely guy who lives in the ghetto." She said back to him. "Yeah you're right, tomorrow, he'll be crying on the clubhouse floor when we win tomorrow!"

Well, what did you think, what do you think will happen, will the Blazers win? Remember to review!


	8. Chapter 8: Prankers VS Blazers

Chapter 8: Prankers VS. Blazers

Mordecai woke up at 8:30 and saw Rigby still asleep. He quietly went out of his bedroom to get breakfast. He saw Benson make omlettes. Mordecai was surprised that his boss was making breakfast there. "Want one?" Benson asked. "Yes please." Mordecai replied. He dug into the cheese omlette, it tasted delicious. "These are really good. Nice job Benson." Mordecai said with his mouth half full of eggs. "Thanks. Go wake Rigby up, we need to go and start practicing, the game is at 1:30. We need to be there by 10:30 to start practicing." Benson told Mordecai. As soon as he finished, he went to go wake Rigby up. When they came downstairs, everyone was eating. After they finished, they got their practice jerseys on and got their stuff and actual jerseys together. They then left to meet the other teammates at the new field in the town in downtown Two Peaks(I know it's Twin Pines, but when I posted this story, I didn't know the name).

When they arrived at the new field, they saw their teammates waiting. "Gene and his team are already in their clubhouse." Margaret told them. Benson nodded and they walked in to the Two Peaks Stadium. This game was the first one being played here, so it was the grand opening. When they walked in, they were shocked, the stadium was beautiful, it had two jumbotrons and a lot of seats. It looked beautiful to them. The field was nice and clean as well. The Blazers began to practice and warm up for today's game. After warming up, Benson made the lineup, Almost identical to the one on the first game except, Low-five Ghost was starting for them. After the Blazers finished warming up, the Prankers went out onto the field, Gene glanced over and saw Mordecai staring him down, this made him laugh. Gene was a player, but the manager for the Prankers as well. When they finished warming up, the NationaL Anthem was sung, the lineups were announced, and it was time to play ball. The Prankers were the away team, so they were up first. LFG threw the first pitch for a strike, the batter would then strike out after two more pitches. LFG then struck out the next two batters. The top of the 1st was over, and the Blazers were coming up. Rigby was first to go up. They were watching the pitcher warm up. His name was Scott Mars. He seemed to throw pretty fast, but nothing the blazers couldn't handle.

Rigby stepped up to the plate ready to play, the first pitch he saw, he tried to bunt for a hit. He just beat the throw, luckily. Eileen was now up. After taking a ball and a strike, she hit the ball into left for a hit. A nice start for them. Muscle Man was now up. He swung and missed three times to strike out. Skips was up, he hit the ball to center field, but the center fielder caught it. Mordecai was up now, the first two pitches were balls. He then hit the next pitch for a single past the shortstop, another hit for Mordecai. Maragret was up now, she worked the count up to three balls and two strikes, she hit the pitch far, very far, it ended up being a grand slam! The Blazers had a four run lead.

Through the course of nine innings, the Prankers managed to tie the game up. The game now went into extra innings, the score was 6-6. It was the bottom of the tenth. Mordecai was up with two outs, Gene was pitching, he gave a sly smile to Mordecai as he stepped up, Mordecai frowned and got ready to bat, he wanted to hit the ball so far off of that stupid snack machine that he would cry, even though that probably wouldn't happen. The first pitch almost hit Mordecai, the second pitch almost hit him, so did the third. Then the next pitch hit him in the head. Mordecai got up and walked to first. Margaret came up and hit Margaret in the head. Mordecai wanted to charge Gene but that would get him suspended. Thomas came up, and he struck out. High five ghost popped out, and Don struck out.

Two more innings had passed and no one had scored, the pitching was going very well. Eileen was up, Rigby was at first, Gene threw the ball and it once again, hit her in the head. Muscle Man flew out, Skips drove in Rigby, Mordecai was up, Gene hit Mordecai in the head, he was getting up and wanted to charge him, but he saw Benson get out of the dugout and run towards Gene. "HEY GENE! YOU IDIOT! STOP HITTING MY PLAYERS BEFORE I BEAN YOU IN THE HEAD WITH MY FIST!" Benson yelled. "Oh yeah?" Gene punched Benson and knocked him on the ground. Mordecai couldn't take it and wanted to defend his friend. But Skips was holding him back. Benson got up and they started to fight, Punch after punch until Benson fell to the ground. Unconscious. "Benson!" The team yelled. Both teams ran out onto the field and were tackling each other and trying to get to Benson and Gene but we're pushed back. The umpires tried to stop the fighting but the Prankers would push them back. The fight continued to go out. Everyone was fighting except for Benson, who was carried away, still unconscious. Mordecai knocked a player over and saw Gene grab Margaret and shove her to the floor. "MARGARET! THAT'S IT, I'M NOT HOLDING BACK ANYMORE!" Mordecai yelled as he ran past Rigby whoswas defending Eileen form Scott Mars, while Eileen was fighting someone else. Everyone lost their temper. Mordecai grabbed Gene and punched him in the face. The two began punching each other. Mordecai took Gene and punched him across the face, Mordecai eventually knocked Gene down.

The umpires eventually got everything under control. Though a lot of players had bloody noses and bruises on them. The next two innings were played finally, until Thomas went up against a new pitcher, he saw a pitch and completely crushed it, it kept going until it went out of the stadium and into the parking lot! The Blazers won! They now officially were in first place. They crowded Thomas at the plate and were cheering. After , the field doctor came to tell them the news about Benson.

Awwwwwwww, cliffhanger! Thomas was the walk-off hero! Mordecai finally lost it and neat Gene up! A lot of stuff happened. What about Benson? Is he ok? Find out in the next chapter! Please r&r, I love to see favs, follows, and reviews!


	9. Chapter 9: Good News and Bad News

Chapter9: Good News and Bad News

"Benson will be fine." The doctor told the crew as they sighed in relief. "He just has a minor concussion and a sprained hand. The doctor continued. 'Whew! That's a relief! I thought that dirtbag Gene really hurt him!" Rigby said. "We should probably take Benson to his apartment so he can rest." Mordecai suggested. The crew then took Benson to the cart and drove him home. Once they left, they wanted to celebrate their victory over Gene and the Prankers. They decided to go bowling, since they were getting tired of going to McHooligans'. They had a great time as they laughed and bowled until' they were tired. They went back to the park house and wanted to play Truth or Dare. (It was gonna be Spin the Bottle, but there are more boys then girls.) So they began, "Truth or Dare Mordecai?" Rigby asked. "Truth." "How do you really feel about Margaret?" He asked. "Well," He turned to Margaret," Margaret, I've had a huge crush on you ever since I met you, and… I'm in love with you."

Margaret was so happy inside to hear Mordecai say this, she was ecstatic. "I love you too Mordecai." He then was super happy to hear her say this. "Truth or da…" Mordecai was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Hello?" "Mordecai? It's your mother." " Hi, mom." "Mordecai, I need to tell you something." "What?" "You're father…" "What about him?" "He's in the hospital, he was stabbed." Mordecai was shocked, he couldn't believe what he just heard. "I… I…. I will be right there." Mordecai ran out of the house, hurrying to the cart. Margaret was right behind him. "I'm going with you." She told him. He just nodded as he drove off to the hospital.

After Mordecai told Margaret what happened, she felt very sorry for him and his mother. When they got to the hospital, they rushed to the desk. "What room is Jack Quintel in?" Mordecai asked. "Room 30a." The person behind the desk responded. They rushed to the elevator, room 30b was on the third floor. When they ran in, they saw Mordecai's mom sitting next to a battered up older blue jay. "Dad?" At the sound of this, Jack opened his eyes. "Mordecai, look at you, s-s-so, b-b-ig now." He responded in a weak voice. "Dad, you're gonna make it through this, yo.." Mordecai was cut off by his father. "I'm afraid I'm not gonna make it through my boy, I think my time is done here." He continued. Mordecai had tears in his eyes. "B-but dad, you can make it!" "Don't worry Mordecai, I have watched you grow so much over the years, and it makes me happy to see how strong you are." Mordecai walked to his dad's side and held his hand. "Dad, p-please." "Mordecai, my work here is done, I made sure you turned into a strong and nice young man, I've done my job here. G-g-goodb-b-bye Mordecai." As he said those last words he closed his eyes and the heart moniter showed his heartbeat stop. Mordecai's mother and Margaret were both crying at the sight of this. "Dad, goodbye." He started crying even more as his mother walked out sadly with wet feathers. Margaret hugged him and comforted him. "Mordecai, it's alright, he's in a better place." Mordecai just said, "Let's go home, so he can rest in peace until they take him away." The two walked to the front desk and told them that Jack was dead. They then went back to the park.

Everyone except Rigby and Pops were gone when Mordecai came back home. "Thanks Margaret, I really appreciate it." "No problem Mordecai, I love you." She told him. He smiled as they leaned in and kissed. Not for long though. As soon as Mordecai walked in he told Rigby and Pops about what happened. They felt horrible, especially Rigby. "Dude, I'm here for you if you need anything. "Thanks Rigby." He said to his raccoon friend. Mordecai washed his face, as he was doing this, he vowed to find whoever killed his father. After, he went to bed and tried to calm down.

Awwww, so sad!, will Mordecai find the killer, will the Blazers prevail in anymore games? Find out in next chapter. Please r&r and thanks for reading!


End file.
